Die Young/Live While We're Young/We Are Young/If I Die Young
Die Young/Live While We're Young/We Are Young/If I Die Young 'is a mashup of the four famous songs '''Die Young '''by ''Ke$ha,'Live While We're Young '''by One Direction'','''We Are Young by fun ft Janelle Monae,and If I Die Young by The Band Perry.The artists of this mashup cover are Sam Tsui featuring Elle Winter.Daniel and Camille sing this mashup in Mash It Together. Lyrics Daniel I hear your heart beat t the beat of the drum Oh what a shame that you came here with someone While you're here Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Like we're gonna die young Camille Hey boy I'm waiting on ya I'm waiting on ya C'mon and let me sneak you out And have a celebration a celebration The music up the windows down Daniel ooohhhhhhhh Yeah,we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too Camille Yeah,we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool,so tonight Daniel I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums (Camille:beat of the drums) Oh what a shame that you came here with someone (Camille:here with someone) While you're here in my arms (Camille:here in my arms) Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna go Camille Crazy crazy crazy til we see the sun (Daniel:see the sun) I know we only met but let's pretend it's love (Daniel:pretend it's love) Never ever ever stop for anyone (Daniel:woooohhhh) Daniel Tonight let's get some (Camille:let's make the most of the night) And live while we're young Camille: ooohhhhhhhh yeah yeah Daniel Hey babe it's now or never,it's not or never Don't over think just let it go (Camille:go,go,go) Yeah Camille And if we get together yeah get together Don't let the pictures leave your phone oh oh oh Camille(Daniel) Yeah,we'll be doing what (Looking for some) we do,just pretending that (Take my hand,I'll) we're cool and so tonight (show you the wild side) Camille I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums (Daniel:beat of the drums) Oh what a shame that you came here with someone (Daniel:here with someone) While you're here in my arms (Daniel:here in my arms) Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna go Daniel Crazy crazy crazy til we see the sun (Camille:see the sun) I know we only met but let's pretend it's love (Camille:pretend it's love) Never ever ever stop for anyone (Camille:anyone) Daniel Tonight let's get some (Camille:let's make the most of) (the night) And live while we're young Camille Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun ooohhhhh Daniel(Camille) If I die young,bury me in (Tonight,we are young) satin,lay me down on a (so let's set teh world on fire,we can) bed of roses,sink me in the river at dawn,send me away (burn brighter than the sun) Camille (Daniel:Hey yeahhhh) crazy crazy crazy til we see the sun (Daniel:see the sun) I know we only met but let's pretend it's love Daniel And never ever ever stop for anyone (Camille:anyone) Tonight let's get some (Camille:let's make the most of) (Camille:of the night) And live while we're young yeaahhhh Daniel oohhh,oohhh,yeah (Camille:pretend it's love) Toni-ight Let's make the most of the night And live while we're young Daniel I feel your heart beat to the beat of the drum Camille Oh what a shame that you came here with someone Daniel So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night (Camille:and live live while we're young) And live while we're young) (Daniel and Camille:hhhmmmmmm) Video Category:Duets Category:Mash-Ups Category:Songs Performed by Daniel Muroney Category:Songs Performed by Camille Rossdale Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs